heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men Vol 1 45
(Story) | NextIssue = (Title) (Story) | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* :* Adversaries: * :* :* :* :* Other Characters: * * Locations: * :* * :* Items: * * Magna-Screen | StoryTitle2 = And the Mob Cried...Vengeance! | Writer2_1 = Gary Friedrich | Penciler2_1 = George Tuska | Inker2_1 = John Verpoorten | Letterer2_1 = Irving Watanabe | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Continued from last issue... Cyclops is attempting to break young Bobby Drake out of jail after he's been arrested for defending himself against a school bully with his mutant powers. However, Bobby, trusting in the justice system, refuses to leave with Cyclops knowing that the courts will find him innocent. However, the townspeople have other ideas in mind, namely lynching the young mutant so that they do not have to deal with his menace again. As a mob organizes and prepares to attack, Cyclops goads Bobby into a fight, knocking them out into the streets where they begin to fight each other before the gathered crowd. When Bobby manages to get a moment to get away from Cyclops, the young boy flees to the docks with Scott and the mob following. When the mob attempts to shoot both mutants, Cyclops uses his optic blast to break the pier and land the mob into the water. Catching up with Bobby, their fight resumes and the two fight to a stand still ending with both collapsing out of breath. With their guard down, one of the men in the mob manages to get the drop on Bobby with a gun trained on him ready to fire. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Unnamed Nassau County sheriff * Unnamed members of a New York mob Locations: * :* ::* :::* Vehicles: * Suzy (a motorboat) | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in many other comics and books, see references for more info.The first story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 28th story * - 4th story * - 5th story * * The second story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 2nd story * - 29th story * - 6th story * - 2nd story * credits Story 1: ** Roll Up For The Magical Mutantia Tour, Marvelites! Your Gallant Guides Will Be... ** Stan Lee...Editor ** Gary Friedrich..Scripter ** Don Heck...Lay-Out Man ** Werner Roth...Penciller ** John Tartaglione...Inker ** Sam Rosen...Letterer * references: , , and | Trivia = | Recommended = * This is a multi-part storyline that started in and and continues in . * - - Magneto's return from space and his re-acquaintance with Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. * - First appearance of Magneto * - First appearance of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Toad. * - , * - other X-Men vs. Brotherhood battles. * and - last battle vs. Magneto. | Links = }} References